


Tuesday Night

by how_obscure



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_obscure/pseuds/how_obscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a 2008 mini-challenge on LJ's rayne_shippers for the prompt "proof."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tuesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 2008 mini-challenge on LJ's rayne_shippers for the prompt "proof."

Tuesday, 9:32 PM: A seemingly ordinary time during an ordinary day of the week. For one girl on Serenity, it is everything.

River had always been confused about what she was after the Academy. Sometimes, she was a girl; sometimes, she was a ghost; and sometimes, sometimes, she was a weapon. She never knew exactly where she stood. She was a flowing river, a kite caught in a violent storm, a blade of grass—alternately dancing in the breeze and being stomped on by the boots of those surrounding her. 

After the events of Miranda, River saw things more clearly. She began to bond with the others onboard and take on duties of her own, but she always came back to one, niggling thought. A girl or a weapon? Jayne always insisted she was a girl, but should she believe him? Until now, she really did not know. But on this night, on this Tuesday night, he gave her proof.


End file.
